ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Hain
This article is for the magician Sam Hain. To read about Samhain the Ghost of Halloween go here. Samuel Hain (also known as Samuel Henslowe) was a daredevil escape artist who died while practicing one of his magic acts. History Samuel Henslowe was born on March 24, 1874. Legend has it he opened his first lock when he wanted something from the kitchen closet. He became a world renowned illusionist and magician that went by the stage name of the "Spectacular Sam Hain" after Samhain, the Celtic witch god. He was famous for performing death defying escape routines and shocking magic acts. There was even rumors he dabbled in witchcraft. All the stunts performed were his own and not adapted from someone else. With a few minor exceptions, Hain also invented all his tricks and illusions. He had the ability to release himself from almost any kind of confinement and was regarded as one of the greatest showmen of modern times. Known more for his daredevil stunts than contributions to the field of the supernatural, Sam Hain purchased and lived in Tobin's Mansion, reportedly the largest American residential compound in America, in East Hampton. The mansion contains 29 bedrooms, 39 bathrooms, a 90 foot long dining room, bowling alley, two tennis courts, a squash court, a 164 seat movie theater, a 200 car garage, its own power plant, and many secret rooms. At some point, Hain retired from show business and defrauded public seances hosted by fake mediums. He then took his savings and partnered with Artie Lester after his last public appearance at a film premiere in 1952. Hain became trapped in one of his secret rooms while practicing a stunt. Unable to escape, Hain eventually died. With no family, Hain was later declared legally dead by Lester, who took over ownership of the mansion. Cynthia Crawford published an article about the Hain Estate transference to Lester. However, roughly 35 years after Hain's death, a supernatural soft spot manifested in the room he died in. In addition, the advent of Halloween accelerated the manifestation of Hain's ghost. He appeared to Lester and his assistant Sherri while they prepared a Halloween gala. Lester attempted to offer the Ghostbusters $50,000 to capture the ghost. Leary of Lester's reputation as a producer of exploitive reality television, Egon and Ray turned down the offer. However, Janine secretly accepted the offer and used Winston's equipment to try and capture Sam Hain. When she disappeared, too, Lester alerted the Ghostbusters. Near midnight, they arrived at the mansion and saved Janine from falling into the soft spot, a gateway to the Netherworld. Janine convinced the team to spare Sam Hain and allow him to return to the Netherworld. In exchange, they gave his body a proper burial at the East Hampton Public Cemetery. They used part of Lester's $50,000 to pay for it. In the Netherworld, Hain recorded his magic acts with one of Lester's video cameras amid an audience of other supernatural entities. Classification According to File #F377, Sam Hain has a classification partially noted as a "Class 6 Full Torso Transmogrifi..." P.C.O.C. Pages (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2012) (Comic p.23). Type According to File #F377, Sam Hain is an anchored terminal repeater displaying P.K.E. transferral abilities only found in Class 3 Psychopomp entities.P.C.O.C. Pages (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2012) (Comic p.23). Statistics Sam Hain has a PKR frequency of 4.53 gW and an eV count of 646.2 to 687.7 EeV.P.C.O.C. Pages (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2012) (Comic p.23). Powers Sam Hain's powers are largely unknown but he has taken possession of objects and is highly likely able to possess simple minded corporeal entities. He was also able to create a rift between this world and the Netherworld through the use of concentrated Ectoplasm similar to the caustic Black Slime from the Shandor Incident.P.C.O.C. Pages (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Issue #5" (2012) (Comic p.23). Trivia *On page two of Ghostbusters Issue #3, a Sam Hain poster is still hanging up on the wall of a bar. The head and antlers of Hain's ghost form is hanging up on a pillar, as well. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, two Sam Hain articles, first seen in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!," are posted on Peter's wall. See also *Samhain *Samhain (RPG) Appearances *'IDW Comics' **"IDW Publishing- What in Samhain Just Happened?!" **Ghostbusters Issue #5 ***PCOC Pages References Gallery SamuelHain3.jpg|Hain Estate Transference SamuelHain2.jpg|Samuel Hain SamuelHain4.jpg|Old Ad Poster SamuelHain08.jpg|Skeletal Remains SamuelHain05.jpg SamuelHain06.jpg SamuelHain07.jpg SamuelHain09.jpg SamuelHain10.jpg SamuelHain11.jpg SamuelHain12.jpg SamuelHain13.jpg SamuelHain14.jpg SamuelHain15.jpg SamuelHain16.jpg SamuelHain17.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 SamHainPCOC01.jpg|PCOC File Photo SamHainPCOC02.jpg|PCOC File Photo SamHainPCOC03.jpg|PCOC File Photo Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 6 Category:IDW Characters